Jay and Barbie
by BatKate
Summary: Set of drabbles and shorter one-shots featuring the Jason Todd/Barbara Gordon pairing. Various AUs and canons. So far rated a high T for certain chapters.
1. Comfy

Prompt: Get Me

* * *

"Get down, you idiot!" Barbara pushed Jason out of the way of the gunfire, landing on top of him. The cement blocking meant the goons couldn't get near them, but pace between the blocking and the wall was barely enough for them to fit.

"Thank god they can't get up here," she muttered more to herself than anything.

"Oh yeah, _definitely_," Jason said. It was only then that Barbara realized his hands had found their way to the very top of her upper thigh and her chest was pressed against his. Even through his "hood," Barbara knew he was grinning.

"Red…" Barbara stressed with acid in her tone.

"Batgirl," he replied with a mock-serious melody in his voice, "You have to be quiet or they'll hear us." She hated that she couldn't roll over in such a tight spot and they couldn't get up without getting shot. They'd have to wait for back-up. Jesus, that wasn't going to be a fun explanation.

"Next time I just won't save you, asshole," she grumbled into his neck.

"Promises, promises."


	2. Lingering

Prompt: Ghost

* * *

I don't know why I watch her. I don't even know her name, but I feel like I know her. Something about the way she moves — like every step is with absolute purpose, her red hair swinging back and forth. She bounces when she gets excited and the way she smiles when she's swinging through the city. She's so powerful when she kicks someone in the chest. Something about her.

And I don't know why it hurts me so much when he kisses him. I don't know why I glare when he moves his hand from her back to her ass. But when he's not around and she's sad, I just wish I could reach out and hold her instead of pass through her like mist.

She doesn't need protection. But maybe I want to give her a little protection anyway. Maybe I can just keep her company. Maybe I'm her guardian angel. I'd be OK with that.


	3. Red Scales

Prompt: Mermaid and Sea Captain AU

* * *

"So," the captain said, "My crew told me they found some strange sea creature in our nets. I have to say, you weren't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting, exactly?" the creature asked.

"Well for one," the fire-haired woman said as she walked further into her quarters, "I didn't expect you to talk."

"Any other surprises?" He leaned back on his forearms and smirked.

"The tail," she looked him over, "Also a surprise."

Still tangled in her ship's nets on the floor, his brown-red tail flopped lazily. Her eyes followed it up to his waist, his chiseled abs, his tempting chest and that silly tuft of white hair set against black.

"Like what you see, m'lady?" he chuckled.

It was only then that Captain Gordon realized her mouth had been open. With a crew of only women, it had been too long since she had seen any male form — even one with _gills_. Damn her feminine needs.

"So if I'm your prisoner," the merman said playfully, "What will you do with me?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, putting her hands on her hips and trying to look as imposing as possible, "If I was cruel, I suppose I could sell you for a pretty penny."

His eyes wavered in fear for the first time since his capture. Barbara almost regretted saying it except for reclaiming the upper hand in the situation. She knelt by his side.

"I am not that cruel," she reassured him as she pulled the net away from his persons, "But I would be a fool not to take advantage of a once in a lifetime opportunity like you in my presence."

With that, the light returned to his eyes — they seemed to sparkle.

"I wanted to get caught," he whispered as his eyes went from her lips to her bodice back to her lips, "Because I saw you a week ago and have been following your ship ever since. I wanted …"

"What?" the pirate queen's mouth went dry, "What did you want?"

"I wanted _you_," he looked into her eyes. That was all it took for her to pounce on him. His eager mouth met her halfway, their tongues wrestling for control. Breathing in through her nose, that constant smell of the sea that she loved so much was even stronger on his skin. She took off her hat, her hair cascading like a waterfall around their faces. His webbed fingers found their way down her sides, to her ass and squeezed, moving her pelvis so that she rubbed against him.

"Oh Mother Mary, that's good," she whispered against his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. His right hand moved deeper into the curve of her ass until—

"Wait!" she gasped, coming up for air.

"No waiting," he panted, his gills straining (_How is he breathing again_? she wondered), "I've waiting too long for you already."

"But —" she struggled to find the words, "How do we … I mean … you have a tail and I don't see a…"

The creature went silent for a moment. Barbara wondered if her meaning got across (or if she had insulted his male temperament), but then he laughed — a hearty laugh that seemed to rumble through her in the most appealing away. He flipped them over so he was on top.

"Oh my sweet Captain," he muttered against her neck before kissing his way down to her torso, "You are not my first landgirl."

"Meaning?" she squeaked as he undid her bodice. After spending ample time adoring her navel, he moved lower and ripped off her pants.

"Meaning that I might be a merman," he said before giving a lovebite to her inner thigh, "but I still have a _mouth_."

It was the last full sentence either said to the other the whole night.


	4. Unblemished

Prompt: Secretly a virgin

* * *

"Waitwait!" Jason gasped.

"What?" Barbara looked up, hands still on his zipper. "What's wrong?"

"It's just … I haven't …" he looked everywhere but at her.

"Jason," she said delicately, "Are you a—"

"I've been busy since I've been back, _OK_?" he said defensively. "And it's hard to get any action when the only woman you see for four years is in love with your dad."

They laid on her bed in silence.

"Do you … I mean you don't have to, but do you still want to—" he tried to get out, but she crawled up to kiss him.

"Don't worry," she said as she pulled the zipper down, "I'll be gentle."


	5. A Call to Recollect

Prompt: "Memories" (from Jaybabs week on Tumblr). Ties into their Batgirl/Robin team-up in the old canon.

* * *

"Not on my life, huh?"

Barbara turned her head and squinted into the dark. He was chuckling to himself (the laughter making slight tremors into the mattress) and that was rarely a good sign. "Jay," she said impatiently, "what are you on about? I'm trying to go to sleep."

"I was just thinking."

"Clearly."

"Remember back when I was Robin?" Jason sat himself up against the headboard, "I asked if you wanted to have a sleepover and you said—"

"Shut it, Todd—"

"You said," he continued, "'Not on your life, Boy Wonder.' Those were your exact words."

"I don't remember that," Barbara said stubbornly.

"Sure you don't." Jason's fingers had begun tracing her hip in a lazy and not-unappealing way, but she knew he had on that smug grin that she made her madder than all his other grins.

"I hate you," she twisted away from him and pulled the sheets with her.

"No you don't," Jason said, wrapping his arms around her and planting little kisses along her neck, "You wouldn't have brought me to bed tonight if you hated me." She sighed a little before jabbing him in the ribs.

"Well Jason, I'm starting to rethink your whole proposition."

"Well Barbara," he purred as he crawled back on top of her, his erection prominent against her thigh, "let me remind you of some of the _finer points_ of my proposal."


	6. Touching

Jason scared her in moments like this. Because this wasn't smirking Jason. Or smart-ass Jason. This wasn't the Jason who groped her hard on the rooftop two hours ago. Who growled out the command "Get in my bed" as soon as they shut the door. This wasn't the Jason who dominated with hard thrusts and ordered her to say his name.

This Jason was looking down at her, caressing her side from breast down to her ass. Slowly. Tenderly. Perfectly. This Jason held onto her like she was his lifeline. This Jason looked down at her like he might be in love.

Barbara had never been so scared in her life.


	7. Entice Me

Prompt: "Addiction" (for jaybabs week on Tumblr)

* * *

"Jay," Barbara moaned out against his mouth.

"Yes?" he said, his lips now traveling down the line of her jaw. She was up against wall of the hallway and he was very much against her.

"We," she stammered, "really should get back to the party."

"The guest of honor isn't even here yet, Barbie," Jason said. She felt a hand move to the hem of her dress, his fingers just barely touching the back of her upper thigh. They tempted her with promises of exquisite release—

"Yes, but," she nudged his mouth away with her chin, "we don't know which entrance Tim will come in from and I don't think he'd appreciate seeing us like this."

Plus Tim would tell Dick and she was _not_ ready for that kind of drama.

"Let Timmy see," Jason said, "He could certainly use a little education." His mouth went back to hers, nipping and teasing with just a little tongue to send sparks to her belly. Oh lord, he was learning.

"Besides," he pulled her tight against him so his heavy breath grazed her ear, "I'll never get enough of you."


End file.
